


Stress Ball

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Groping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nudity, Pre-Fall, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack has a weird way of dealing with stress. Gabriel is a good husband and endures Jack's quirky behavior(just barely).





	Stress Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jefwett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefwett/gifts).



> This was inspired by a conversation I had with Jefwett. This is silly and lacks substance, but I hope you enjoy it anyway~

Ulike what Jack might think, Gabriel didn’t like being woken up because his husband was grabbing his ass.

Not just grabbing; but groping, kneading, and pushing his face into the plush cheeks. 

Gabriel groaned, swatting weakly at his over zealous husband; not yet willing to open his eyes to check the time, or wake up at all. Despite his sleepy slaps at the blond’s head Jack didn’t relent and merely bit into his cheek for his effort. 

“Jack.” He hissed at the quick burst of pleasure-pain, nuzzling back into his mountain of pillows, “Why do you do this?” 

But, he knew why the Strike Commander had this weird routine. When he got over stressed, instead of smoking it off, or working out, or having sex(like a normal person) or even buying one of those cheap little stress balls from a convenience store--

Jack did this. 

During the reprieve of a mission debrief or a meeting, he’d seek Gabriel out wherever he was(yes, wherever) and press his face against his ass and grab his cheeks like some overgrown kitten. Just kneading the muscled globes of the Blackwatch Commander’s ass until he felt better. 

As much as he loved his husband--

He’d take a bullet for him, caved to just about every fancy the blond had, but this was definitely something he just couldn’t get used to. 

It was embarrassing(in public) and annoying in private. 

“Jack.” He grumbled again, the feel of his lover’s stubble grinding like sandpaper against the naked flesh of his backside was always a pleasant though strange sensation. 

“Today was terrible baby.” Jack finally murmured, muffled against his skin, “I have three more meetings before it’s over. Let me have this, please?” 

Gabriel wanted to tell him ‘no’, wanted to push him off and get back to sleep. He had a mission in ten hours and then he’d be deployed for a couple weeks. He needed sleep! 

But when he looked over his shoulder at Jack’s puppy dog eyes and his stupid pouting lip all he could do was grumble and settle back down again. “Fine.” He said reluctantly and his silly husband went back to nuzzling(and he knew if Jack could purr, he’d definitely be purring). 

“You’re the best Gabriel.” He said, squeezing Gabriel’s ass again and again in those soothing kneading motions. 

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, “I know.”


End file.
